underworldfandomcom-20200222-history
David
David is a Vampire-Corvinus Strain Hybrid and a pure-blood Vampire. He is the son of Thomas, the leader of one of the remaining Vampire Covens, and the Vampire Elder Amelia, as well as the progeny of Selene. He is also the only and rightful heir to the Eastern Coven. David is portrayed by English actor Theo James. Background David was born sometime around 1990 to Vampire Elder Amelia and a Vampire named Thomas, and is a pure-blooded Vampire. His age is unclear, however, it is suggested that he must still be quite young, as the Purges only occurred roughly twelve years before the film's events, yet he says he's only heard of the Death Dealers; a group of the Vampire's warrior elite, who were all but wiped out during the original Purge. This mean that he was only 13 years old when his mother Amelia was killed by the Lycans and when the Purge began. One of his father's comments puts David's age at around or just under 25 years old. ''Underworld: Awakening'' David hears about a brutal Lycan attack, and takes it upon himself to investigate it. While there, he catches sight of a female Immortal jumping down from the underside of an underpass. From her Death Dealer attire, he surmises that she must be Selene. Following her at a distance, David witnesses her interrogate and kill an Antigen scientist, then follows her into an abandoned building, where she confronts him, having known he was following her. David tells Selene about the current state of the Vampire and Lycan clans, and the two hide from a group of Lycans. David and Selene discover a young girl hiding from the Lycans. Not knowing who the girl is, or why the Lycans are after her, they take her with them as they head to David's Coven. While driving away, they are pursued by Lycans, who brutally and single-mindedly attack the young girl. To the amazement of both Selene and David, the child shifts into a Hybrid, and tears a Lycan's head in half with her brute strength. While David drives the van out of the city, Selene speaks with the girl and learns that the child is her daughter. When they arrive at the Coven, David carries a weakened Eve in and has her tended to by the Coven's doctor, Olivia. He and Thomas then argue about the presence of Selene and Eve, with David disputing Thomas's accusations that Selene is responsible for the dismal state of the Vampire species. Unhappy with the current state of the Vampires and his father's ineffectual leadership, David is hopeful that he can continue to work with Selene, either at the Coven or outside of it. Later that same night, when the Coven is besieged by a force of two dozen Lycans, David stands up and takes command when his father orders the Coven retreat to the shelters, ordering the use of the Coven's supply of silver ammunition when the attacker are revealed to be Lycans, and even engaging Lycans in battle. During the battle, David is fatally wounded, and dies in Thomas's arms. Selene then uses her own Hybrid blood to revive David by cutting him open and introducing her blood directly to his heart, changing David into a Vampire-Corvinus Strain Hybrid. After recovering from his injuries, David travels to Antigen Headquarters and join the battle there. David arrives in time to save Eve from Doctor Jacob Lane, shooting him twice to no effect. However, David's intervention allows Eve to escape and resume her fight with the Lycan-Corvinus Strain Hybrid. Spotting more Lycan guards approaching, David turns his attention to them, killing several with his shotgun and the rest with his blades. After all of the Lycans are dead, David approaches Selene and Eve as they reunite. As the police get close, Detective Sebastian orders the three to leave while he misdirects the police. David agrees, telling Selene there is a Vampire safehouse nearby they can go to and is surprised when she returns inside Antigen. Selene, Eve, and David then rush to rescue Michael Corvin, Selene's lover and Eve's father, only to find his containment unit is empty. Eve senses her father on the roof, but Michael has already escaped. ''Underworld: Blood Wars'' David is one of the main characters of Underworld: Blood Wars, along with Selene. He is one of the few allies of Selene, along with his father, Thomas. He and his father defend Selene after the leader of the Eastern Coven, Semira, attempts to kill Selene, despite having previously offered her amnesty for her crimes. Defending Selene results in David witnessing his father's death at Semira's hands. Following Thomas' murder, David takes Selene to the Nordic Coven where he learns that he is in fact the son of the Vampire Elder Amelia and thus the rightful heir to the Eastern Coven. David refuses to believe it until he drinks a drop of blood left behind for him in a ring by Amelia, allowing him to see her blood memories and the truth of his lineage. While outside of the Nordic fortress, David spots a Lycan and kills it before warning the others of the attack. During the following battle, David takes up his father's sword and battles the Lycans alongside Lena, killing several before they retreat. Finding Selene apparently dead, David aids Lena in cocooning her before deciding to leave to aid the Eastern Coven against Marius' assault. Arriving at the Eastern Coven, David challenges Semira who is attempting to overthrow the Vampire Council and declares himself the heir to Amelia and rightful leader of the Coven. Using vials of blood left behind by Amelia, David is able to prove his claim and the Death Dealers side with him, arresting Semira. Shortly afterwards, the Lycans attack and David leads the defense of the Eastern Coven. David repeatedly tries to take out a mortar crew blowing holes in the walls to let sunlight in, even using his UV immunity at one point in his efforts, but to no avail as several vampires are killed by the sun rays. To David's surprise, Selene arrives, her powers having been enhanced by the cocooning process. The Nordic Coven joins her in defending the Eastern Coven. David attempts to take on Marius, but is intercepted by Semira who he engages in battle with. Due to Semira's recent transformation into a Vampire-Corvinus Strain Hybrid, they are both evenly matched in power. Finally, David hit a switch causing the shutters blocking sunlight into the room to lift, leading Semira to be distracted by her own UV immunity. Taking advantage of the moment, David stabs Semira through the back of the head and out her mouth, killing her and avenging Thomas. Finding that Selene has killed Marius, David decapitates him and uses Marius' head to convince the Lycans to retreat. Following the battle, David is named one of the new Vampire Elders alongside Selene and Lena. Personality Although never formally trained as a Death Dealer, David is not a coward and will fight when situations demand it. While his father Thomas, and most of his Coven belong to the school of thought that regards Selene as a traitor for her role in the deaths of Vampire Elders Viktor and Marcus Corvinus, David disagrees, recognizing that Selene was betrayed by the Elders first, and that their defeat by her hands was in response to their own sins. While having been raised during a time of great turmoil for the Vampire population, David has demonstrated himself as a rising and up-and-coming figure in his Coven, despite that he and his father do not see eye to eye. In recent years, they have clashed over the current state of affairs of the Vampires, and how the surviving Vampires should respond to the threat of both humans and Lycans. David is firmly of the opinion that the Vampires should be taking a proactive stance against the humans and Lycans, while his father has been cowed into inaction and chooses to hide away underground. David's beliefs are so strong that he knowingly and willfully takes it upon himself to investigate possible reports of Lycan activity, despite his father's objections and the widely-held assertion that the Lycans are all but extinct. When Selene resurfaces after an absence of over a decade, David sees an opportunity for a resurgence. He clearly hopes that Selene will either take up the leadership of the surviving Vampires herself, or that her presence may resurrect the Death Dealers. Despite the current attitude of surviving Vampires towards Selene, David is more open-minded, not being burdened by the hypocritical attitudes of the older generations of Vampires. He even seems to admire Selene. David's desire to resurrect the "old ways" of his species is so strong that he even willing to leave the Coven if need be in order to learn from Selene how to be a Death Dealer. When Lycans storm the Coven's refuge, David takes charge of the Coven's defenses while his father advocates retreating to minimize losses. David's resolve to aid the Vampire species continues even after his death and subsequent resurrection with him following Selene to Antigen Headquarters and helping her to fight the Lycans who seek to destroy the Vampires. In Blood Wars, following the battle of the Eastern Coven, instead of killing all Lycans, he ordered and convinced all those who remained to leave with their wounded. Powers and abilities As the son of Vampire Elder Amelia, he is born already physically superior than most of his kind. After being resurrected by Selene via the Corvinus Strain, his strength, speed and regeneration are further enhanced and he becomes immune to sunlight. However, due to his young age, he is still slightly inferior to Selene. *'Weapons Mastery/expert combatant': David is a skilled warrior who is self-taught and extremely proficient with many kinds of weapons, both medieval and modern as seen in Underworld: Awakening. Following the events of Blood Wars, he now carries his father's silver sword as his main weapon.He is also a skilled hand to hand combatnant. *'Superhuman Strength': David is tremendously strong, able to fight fully-transformed Lycans in hand-to-hand combat, and after becoming a Vampire-Corvinus Strain Hybrid, his strength seems to have been enhanced beyond that of the first Elders. Currently he is one of the strongest Vampires alongside Selene and Lena. *'Superhuman Endurance': David can jump from a ledge at least 100 feet tall and land without injury. After becoming a Vampire-Corvinus Strain Hybrid, he can take UV shots to the head without even flinching, as seen in Blood Wars. *'Superhuman Speed': While being chased by Lycans, David is shown moving with tremendous speed, faster than ordinary vampires or lycans. *'Superhuman Agility': David can jump unsually high, twist and turn acrobatically. When the Lycans attacked Thomas's Coven, David wielded a silver Asian chain whip with ease. *'Accelerated Healing': As the natural born child of a Vampire Elder, he already had a strong regenerative healing factor. After his resurrection by Selene, this power was further enhanced. Upon a few moments of his resurrection, the large cut in his chest closed and healed almost instantly. In Blood Wars, he is seen expelling bullets from his body by force of will in the same way that Selene and Marius can. *'Blood Sorting': David was able to sort the memories of his mother, Amelia. *'UV Immunity': As a result of him being a Vampire-Corvinus Strain Hybrid, David is immune to sunlight. He is able to travel to Antigen in the daylight to aid Selene in Awakening. In Blood Wars, when escaping the Eastern Coven from Semira, he jumps from a window and walks into the sunlight without any problems. He later uses this immunity in the battle at the Eastern Coven by standing in a shaft of sunlight and firing a weapon. Trivia * According to the filmmakers, David was not originally supposed to make an appearance in the final confrontation at Antigen, but they liked Theo James's performance so much they decided to give him a larger on-going part in the film and the franchise. * David can speak Russian, just like his father, as seen in Awakening. * According to the bonus features on the DVD/Blu-ray, the filmmakers compare David and his opinion of Selene to Lancelot and Guinevere of Arthurian legend, in that David is fascinated by Selene and the legend surrounding her as a Death Dealer. * It is also noted by the filmmakers that David is somewhat of a good influence on Selene, as he reminds her of her more idealistic nature in the past, before the truth of Viktor's murder of her family disillusioned her. * How David knows the Elders betrayed Selene, or even that she was responsible for their deaths, is never explained. Similarly, it is left unexplained as to how David could have recognized Selene, especially given that there were multiple dark-haired female Death Dealers before the fall of the Vampires. These are both likely plot holes. *In Blood Wars, David's resurrection is stated to be unique, with Semira and Thomas expressing surprise over Selene's ability to bring him back from the dead. However, it is not the only example in the series of a resurrection induced by the Corvinus Strain; both Selene in the same movie, and prior to that, the hybrid Michael Corvin in Underworld : Evolution, have brought themselves back to life. Most likely, Semira and Thomas were largely ignorant of the effects of the strain, like most other vampires and lycans, due to it being still largely mysterious as very few individuals have ever possessed it in its active form. Quotes Gallery ''Underworld: Awakening'' follwing Selene.jpg|David follows Selene. David (Awakening).jpg|After following Selene to a scientist's apartment. Dave.jpg|David in the abandoned building. Tumblr mjrxapir9G1qkz0nro1 400.jpg|David in his Vampire state. TUN 079 112 comp jpg-match-hd-left.jpg|David kills a Lycan. hole.jpg|David speaks with Selene. David2.PNG|David in his father's Coven. the coven is under attack.jpg|David, as the coven is under attack. weapons of david.jpg|David with one of his weapons of choice. a dying David.jpg|A dying David. David.png|David with a shotgun. ''Underworld: Blood Wars'' Underworld David.jpg|David in Underworld: Blood Wars David Blood Wars.jpg|Poster of David David and Death Dealers.jpg David leads attack.jpg|David leading the Death Dealers Death Dealers defend.jpg Nordic coven.jpg David and council.jpg David and Thomas.jpg Selene and David.jpg David and vampires in armory.jpg Underworld0001.jpg Blood Wars lycans.jpg Underworld-blood-wars.png L Oot0HlnXL7I33PI03TgZ.jpg es:David fr:David pt-br:David ru:Дэвид Category:Vampires Category:Hybrids Category:Alive Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Awakening characters Category:Blood Wars characters Category:Card game characters Category:Vampire Elders Category:Vampire Council members Category:Pure-borns